Of Rings and Thieves
by THECheeseTurkey
Summary: Rings, Thieves, Murder, Lies, Poison? Lord Elrond is hosting a party and something is about to go wrong...very wrong. Someone will die at Elrond's party the question is, who?
1. Of Soup and Cats

  
  
Disclaimer: Hmm, these are only fun in my other story. Oh well, I don't own LOTR or anything related.  
  
Okay, Hello from THE Cheese Turkey! This is my sorry attempt at a serious fanfic. Its going to be a mystery cause I just love a good mystery. There will be some humor, I couldn't write a story without any humor!  
  
Its not going to be a romance, although it may have a little romance.   
  
I know this story probably won't be that good, so I don't need nasty reviews saying how stupid it is or about how its not true to canon. I know this. Okay? Thanks.  
  
Now on with the story.  
  
Of Rings and Thieves: chapter 1  
  
Nia was embarrassed.  
  
She locked herself in her room and had refused to come out, despite her friends attempts.  
  
Come on Nia! You can't stay in there forever! Atarawen yelled at the closed door  
  
Well I can try, Tara! Nia replied  
  
He wasn't even mad! Tara insisted At least let me in!  
  
The door opened slightly, Are you alone? Nia asked through the crack  
  
No, I have a whole hoard of Orcs with me!....Of corse I'm alone! Tara said and pushed her way in  
  
Nia quickly shut the door and flopped down on her bed, Of all the Elves in Mirkwood, why did it have to be him!  
  
Well, now you know why King Thranduil has the rule of no loose animals in the palace. Tara scolded  
  
Do you think the King will know it was me? Nia asked  
  
Probably. You have broken that rule before! Tara replied  
  
Nia wined and sat up.   
  
Tara started laughing, It was pretty funny, you have to admit.  
  
There is nothing funny about tripping over a cat and spilling soup all over the prince! Nia exclaimed  
  
As if on cue there was a knock on the door.  
  
Nia froze, she said quietly  
  
Who is it? Tara asked smiling knowing perfectly well who it was  
  
came the reply  
  
Nia gasped loudly and grabbed Tara's dress in an attempt to stop her from opening the door. However, it didn't work.  
  
Nia ran and hid in her closet.  
  
Tara rolled her eyes and opened the door.  
  
Legolas was standing there smiling and holding a small kitten.  
  
Tara bowed respectfully and laughed quietly.  
  
Is this yours? Legolas asked and held out the kitten  
  
No, that would be Nia's. Tara said and motioned to the closet  
  
Legolas looked in the room, Why is she hiding in the closet?  
  
I really don't know. She is making a fuss over nothing. Tara said as she took the cat from Legolas I told her that you weren't mad but she won't believe me....NIA! Come out of there!  
  
There was no response.  
  
Tara sighed and looked back at Legolas, I know how to get her to come out. Shhh.....NIA! HE'S GONE!  
  
The closet opened quickly and Nia fell out in an ungraceful heap. She got up and brushed herself off.  
  
Then she turned around and gasped, Um, oh! Tara!...I'm sooo sorry! I didn't mean to! Nia said quickly  
  
Legolas smiled, I'm not mad at you. Really.  
  
Well, that's good. See Nia, I told you so. Tara said and gave the kitten to her  
  
Nia cuddled the kitten , I suppose I have to let him go.  
  
Only if my father find out, Legolas said and I don't plan on telling him.  
  
Thank you. Nia said and smiled   
  
Are you going to Lord Elrond's party? Legolas asked Nia  
  
Every fifteen years, Lord Elrond held a huge party where all the Elves in Middle Earth were invited.  
  
Yes. I hope I don't trip on any more cats and spill soup on the Lord of Rivendell! Nia replied with a laugh  
  
Well, since you are, I was wondering if you would like to go with me. Legolas said  
  
Nia blinked several times and Tara's eyes went wide, Yes, I would love to. she said  
  
Legolas smiled and was about to say something but stopped when someone called his name.  
  
Ne sighed, Sorry Nia it seems my father did find out about the soup incident.  
  
Legolas waved goodbye and quickly walked down the hall.  
  
The second he was out of ear-shot Nia squealed. Tara's mouth fell open and she gasped loudly.  
  
I don't understand it! She exclaimed  
  
Nia replied  
  
You spill soup on him and he asks you to go with him Lord Elrond's party! I'm going to have to try that. Tara said  
  
Now who's making a fuss over nothing? Nia asked   
  
Tara exclaimed This is not Nothing' .  
  
Nia didn't understand how big of a deal this really was. For Tara anyway.  
  
Nienna! You are going to Lord Elrond's party with the prince! Tara practically screamed  
  
Nia stared at her and blinked, Yes Tara, I am. I've gone to other parties with him.  
  
Tara stopped ranting and sat down on Nia's bed. This was not good. Not good at all but Tara would have to deal with this... Somehow.  
  
All right then...You are so lucky! Tara exclaimed faking happiness  
  
Nia smiled again but then remembered something, What I am I going to wear!  
  
Tara sighed and shook her head, The party is at the end of this month. You have till then to decide.  
  
I don't care! I must decide. Now. You have to help me! Nia said  
  
Nia, I can't. My mother wanted to meet me in the gardens. Tara said hesitantly  
  
But...you have to help me decide! Nia protested and held up two dresses  
  
Tara sighed, Wear the green one. It matches your eyes.  
  
Nia smiled, All right, that's my favorite anyway. You are going too. aren't you?  
  
Tara forced herself to smile, Yes Nia. I am.   
  
Although, she would be going under very different circumstances.  
  
Tara left Nia's room and headed out to the gardens.  
  
Tara had a meeting, but it was not with her mother.  
  
No, that was not even possible.  
  
Well! I like this story!   
  
I like writing mystery, its fun and makes shifty eyes mysterious....  
  
Please review! 


	2. Of Plans and Poison

  
Of Rings and Thieves Chapter: 2  
  
Tara looked up at the red and yellow leaves that were still clinging to the trees. A first reminder that winter was on its way.   
  
A soft breeze blew up and made most of those leaves come floating to the ground.  
  
She frowned and pulled her cloak around her, but it wasn't just the wind making Tara uneasy.  
  
She didn't want to be part of this, but now she had no choice. Tara knew too much. She sighed and sat down on a stone bench.   
  
That was always her problem. If she wasn't caught eavesdropping none of this would have happened to her.  
  
A soft rustling of leaves alerted her of someone's presence.   
  
Tara turned quickly to see a hooded and cloaked figure approach.  
  
Well you are late as usual! they hissed  
  
I'm sorry! Tara wined, I couldn't help it! Nia wouldn't let me leave.  
  
I don't care. next time do *not* be late!  
  
all right. Tara said sadly, What am I suppose to do?  
  
The mysterious figure pushed a vial into Tara's hand and closed her fingers around it.  
  
You know.  
  
Tara's eyes went wide, I can't-  
  
You can and you will.  
  
But I-  
  
Remember what I told you?   
  
Tara nodded, Its just...I _really _don't want to.  
  
The cloaked person sighed, Tara, listen to me. Things will be better for all of us if you just do this one little thing.  
  
Tara wasn't convinced, How can this help anything?! she said and waved the vial  
  
It will. Trust me Tara, it will...and be careful with that! We don't need you dying too.  
  
Die! You didn't tell me that! I will not kill-  
  
Listen to me! Why do you care? There is no way to trace the crime back to you.  
  
Then why don't you do it? Tara questioned  
  
I have other things that I need to take care of.  
  
Tara asked knowing better that to ask what else could need doing  
  
When what?  
  
When should I...kill him?  
  
At Lord Elrond's party. It won't kill him instantly, and if Elrond gives me what I want, he won't die. I have the only antidote for that poison for miles.  
  
Tara blinked back tears, Don't loose it Mera. I couldn't live with myself if he died.  
  
And he won't have to *if* Lord Elrond gives me what I want.  
  
What will Nia think? Tara sighed  
  
Why do you care what that air headed twit thinks? Mera asked annoyed  
  
Nia is going with him to the party. Tara informed quietly  
  
Mera growled, This doesn't change anything!   
  
She gave Tara another vile, This will take care of Nia... Permanently.  
  
Tara gasped and shoved the vile back in Mera's hand, I cannot kill my best friend! Mera, I can't do this, any of this! I want out!  
  
You can't get out of this! Its your fault anyway! Don't even try to tell someone about this. Unless you would like a taste of the poison yourself! Mera hissed, You're lucky Emmenna isn't around to hear you!  
  
Tara looked down and didn't answer.  
  
Fine. It's going to make your job harder, but I'll let Nia live. This if a favor to you, so it would be best if you didn't fail.  
  
I won't. Tara whispered  
  
Good. Now hurry back! You don't need to be caught talking to me. Mera hissed and quickly walked off  
  
Tara sighed and headed back to the palace. Mera thought it was just a simple task, but the attempted murder of the prince was nothing to be taken lightly.  
  
Someone at Lord Elrond's party would die. The question is, Who?  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Oohh, what's going to happen? Only I know... I feel all powerful and stuff...  
  



	3. Of Decisions and Deception

  
Of Rings and Thieves Chapter 3  
  
Tara walked back to Nia's room. How was she going to do this?   
  
What if Elrond didn't give Mera what she wanted?   
  
It was to horrible to think about. She didn't have many options. One, commit the evil deed and possibly end up killing the prince. Two, smash the vial and end up dead herself.   
  
Nia's voice blurted into her thoughts  
  
Yes Nia? she asked trying to remain calm  
  
How did the meeting go with your mother? Nia asked  
  
Oh, good! It went well. Tara replied a little to quickly  
  
Are you okay? Nia asked   
  
I'm fine. Did you decide what dress to wear? Tara asked  
  
Nia smiled, I decided to go with the green one, like you said.  
  
Tara smiled too, I told you I knew what I was talking about.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Emmenna sat in the back corner of the Prancing Pony, twirling a dagger loosely in her hand.  
  
A long black cloak concealed her identity from all except the two she sat with.  
  
Emmenna had many talents, one of which was being able to lie with out shame or hesitation.  
  
Is there any news from Mera? she asked   
  
About that stupid girl? a man with sandy colored hair replied  
  
Emmenna frowned and sighed, Yes Vocoyen, who else would I be talking about!?   
  
Well, excuse me! Vocoyen hissed  
  
Emmenna pointed the dagger at him, Yes. Excuse you for being an idiot! Now tell me!   
  
I was trying to! Mera is taking the poison to her, I don't think she will do it though. Tara is to nice, Em. Vocoyen informed I wouldn't trust her.  
  
I know, and I don't trust her. But, we do need her and if she doesn't complete the job, there are always ways to get rid of her. Emmenna sighed   
  
So what's the party plan? asked the other she was sitting with  
  
Well Telnar, since Vocoyen isn't an Elf, you get to take me. Emmenna said with a smile, But I'm sure that's not a problem.  
  
No, of corse not. Telnar replied  
  
How come you get to take her?! Vocoyen protested  
  
Emmenna sighed loudly, I just said, because he's an Elf! I'm an Elf! It's an Elf party! By the Valar I swear, you are the stupidest man on Middle Earth! I don't know why I put up with you!  
  
I knew ya loved me. Vocoyen joked  
  
He and Telnar laughed loudly.  
  
Emmenna growled and slammed the dagger into the table, Now is *not* the time for jokes! We have a job to do and I will see it done one way or another!  
  
The two laughing buffoons shut up, instantly.  
  
What the big deal Em? The plan is fine. Once we get the loot from Mera, we can have anything we want. Telnar said  
  
Emmenna didn't answer. She knew is was slightly more complicated.  
  
**********************************************  
  
Tara couldn't eat. All she could do was stare at Legolas.   
  
She had finally decided that she would have to go through with the plan.  
  
Mera assured her everything would work out fine. And it would.   
  
Wouldn't it?  
  
Tara, are your sure that you are okay? Nia asked from across the table  
  
Tara snapped to attention, Huh? Oh yes Nia, I'm just not hungry tonight.  
  
Nia was about to reply when Legolas came over and sat down next to her.  
  
Tara thought she was going to be sick.  
  
I..I, I'm going to go...for a walk. Tara gasped and quickly got up  
  
I'll go with you then. Nia said  
  
No!...No, thank you Nia. Stay here with Legolas. I just need to get some air. Tara said and quickly left the dining hall  
  
Is it just me, or is she acting strange? Legolas asked after Tara left  
  
No. She is acting strange. I wonder what's wrong. Nia replied  
  
Legolas smiled, I wonder if she spilled soup on someone.  
  
Nia rolled her eyes, You are not going to let me forget that, are you?   
  
Legolas said and laughed  
  
It's not like I wanted to do that! The cat got in the way. Nia protested  
  
The cat you're not suppose to have? Legolas asked and laughed harder  
  
Nia punched his arm, Yes! The cat I'm not suppose to have!  
  
Then _why _do you have this cat?  
  
Nia narrowed her eyes, Because. I wanted one!!  
  
But Nia, cats are not aloud. Legolas informed  
  
No really Legolas, I didn't know that! growled Nia  
  
Well, now you know. Legolas said and kissed her cheek  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Tara was sitting on the edge of a small pond.  
  
She took the vial that Mera gave her out of her pocket and stared at it.  
  
I wonder what it is. she mumbled to herself as she looked at the clear liquid, I forget to ask Mera what is in it.  
  
The moon was out now. It had crept into the sky like a big, silver, ghostly mouse. Ever silent and watching.  
  
Tara looked up at it. Was she really going to do this?  
  
Someone was going to die at Elrond's party. But, the question was still: Who?  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
  
  



	4. Of Tea and Party Invitations

  
Of Ring and Thieves Chapter 4  
  
***  
  
Rivendell.  
  
Lord Elrond are having a bad day.  
  
Or a bad week rather.  
  
He was short on people to help him prepare for the party, he had recently been informed that the invitation to Lothlorien never made it and to top it all off; he had a headache.  
  
Elrond sighed and rubbed his eyes. He didn't even notice that his maid, Nevcawen was standing at the door.  
  
She smiled evilly, and quickly left before she was detected. This would be fun, she thought.  
  
Nevcawen hurried down the hall and outside to a large tree.  
  
She reached up and held onto a low hanging branch. With her other hand placed on the trunk of the tree, Nevcawen gracefully pulled herself up.  
  
Now where is it!?. She hissed and felt around the branches  
  
Her fingers soon landed on a small hole in one of the tree's limb.  
  
Nevcawen smiled and carefully put her hand inside. Her fingers closed around a small vial. She put it in a black velvet bag and alighted from the tree.  
  
If she would have only seen the note attached to the vial, everything would have been different.  
  
Someone would die because of this. The question is who?  
  
Nevcawen was sure she knew differently, but she was wrong. Oh so wrong.  
  
She tied off the bag and walked quickly back to the house.  
  
Elrond would be wanting his nightly cup of tea soon.  
  
Nevcawen laughed out loud at the thought.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Lanawen was laying on her stomach looking over the edge of her talan.  
  
Lothlorien was such a nice place to live. The trees, the everlasting glow of the lady of the wood, the birds, Haldir...  
  
She laughed to herself at the last thought.  
  
Lana was hoping that he would ask her to go with him to Elrond's party.  
  
The invitations had not arrived yet but Galadriel was sure the were still invited. The Lady was always correct.  
  
Lana sighed happily. She should have been sleeping but the chance to stare at Haldir, was too good to pass up.  
  
Lana pushed a lock of light blond hair behind her ear and rested her chin on her hands.  
  
She was so concerned with what she was doing that she didn't hear her brother sneak up behind her.  
  
He shouted  
  
Lana jumped and let out a shriek, Endil! Why on Middle Earth did you do that!?  
  
Her older brother laughed, You should have see the look on you face!   
  
Lana rolled her eyes and ignored him. She continued to watch Haldir.  
  
You should be sleeping Lana. If Naneth caught you awake at this hour, she would not allow you to go to the party. Especially after the episode last night. What, I wonder, is so interesting? Endil asked and looked to see what Lana was so taken by  
  
Her brother laughed, Stop staring at Haldir and go to bed.  
  
Lana frowned and continued what she was doing.  
  
If you don't, I will call him over here and tell him what really happened to his cloak. Endil warned  
  
Lana narrowed her eyes, You wouldn't.  
  
Oh yes I would. Endil replied  
  
She rolled her eyes and didn't move.  
  
Endil smiled evilly at his sister, Haldir! Come over here!   
  
Lana's mouth fell open and she stared wide eyed as Haldir looked up. Right at her. Then to her horror he started walking over!  
  
I told you that I would! Endil laughed  
  
Lana shrieked and stood up quickly. She franticly tried to fix her hair and smooth the wrinkles in her dress.  
  
Do I look okay!? she asked  
  
You look like an Orc sat on you. Endil replied  
  
I'm serious Endil!   
  
So am I.   
  
ENDIL! I-  
  
You wanted to see me? Haldir said appearing on the edge of their talan  
  
Lana gasped loudly.  
  
Yes Haldir. I think I know what happened to your cloak. Endil replied and smiled at his sister, Notice what Lana is wearing.  
  
Sure enough. Lana had the cloak.  
  
Haldir looked at her, And _why_ do you have my cloak?  
  
I..I..I didn't know it was yours. Lana said and mentally kicked herself for the stupid lie  
  
It sounded more like a question.  
  
Haldir saw how nervous she was, and felt too amused to be angry.  
  
He walked over to her and stopped when he was right in her face.  
  
May I have it back? He asked with a raised eyebrow  
  
Lana blinked several times before she nodded and gave it back. She didn't want to say anything because she was sure that she would mess up the words and say something stupid.  
  
Haldir smiled, Thank you Lana.   
  
Then he turned and walked away from her.  
  
Was that all Endil? he asked  
  
Endil was trying to contain his laughter and failing, Yes, that's all.  
  
Haldir rolled his eyes. Apparently he was involved in some joke between Endil and Lana.  
  
He said goodbye to both of them and left quickly.  
  
Lana narrowed her eyes and glared at her brother. After a few seconds, when she was sure Haldir was far enough away, Lana screamed and tackled Endil.  
  
I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU DID THAT TO ME!!! she screamed and pulled his hair You are terrible! Y-  
  
Haldir appeared again, Lana, I forgot to ask you if you wanted to go to Elrond's party with me?  
  
Yes! I wouldn't go with anyone else! Lana exclaimed  
  
Haldir smiled and left.  
  
Lana squealed and hugged her brother, I'M SO HAPPY YOU DID THAT! You are wonderful!  
  
Sure Lana, now you are happy with me! Endil hissed  
  
Well of corse! Lana said and let him get up  
  
Now will you go to sleep? I would hate for you to miss the party now.  
  
Lana didn't answer but happily skipped to her room.  
  
Lana thought she was going to have a wonderful time at the party.  
  
She thought wrong.  
  
*****  
  
Lady Galadriel was brushing her long golden hair when she suddenly stopped.  
  
The brush clattered to the floor and she stared blankly at the mirror infront of her.  
  
Celeborn called appearing behind her  
  
She turned quickly to face him, Someone is going to die at Elrond's party.   
  
Do you know who? asked Celeborn  
  
That question is yet before us. Galadriel replied and picked up her brush  
  
As the Lady of the Wood said, Someone is going to die. The question still remains...  
  
Who?  
  
  
  



	5. Of Discovery and A Strange Cloak Emblem

Of Rings and Thieves Chapter 5

_The next day._

Sometime late last night, Tara must have gone to bed because she woke up in her room.

She felt like the events of yesterday were a dream. Maybe it was a dream, she thought and rubbed her eyes.

She looked out of the window; it was a nice fall day. The sun was out and a gentle breeze was blowing.

Then Tara turned to her bedside table and saw the vial with a note next to it. 

She sighed loudly and pulled herself out of bed.

"Another day, another headache" Tara hissed and quickly got dressed

She read the note and put it and the vial in her closet.

There was no use in carrying it around.

She was just about to leave her room when there was a knock on her door.

Tara closed her eyes and hoped that it was not Legolas. He had no reason to come to her room, unless there was a message from the king.

"Tara! Open the door! Its me, Nia!" Nia said from outside the room

Tara quickly opened the door and let her in. By the looks of her, Nia had already been up for hours. She was holding a rose. Tara wondered about this.

"You missed breakfast." Nia stated and twisted the flower in her hand

Tara ran a hand over her face, "I was really tired. Where did you get the rose?"

Nia smiled, "Guess."

Tara yawned, "The garden."

"No..."

"I don't know Nia. Where did you get it?" Tara asked and rubbed her eyes

"From Legolas of corse!" Nia informed

"Oh, that's nice." Tara said and sat back down on her bed

"Orcs are invading the palace." Nia said just to see if Tara was paying attention

"Yes Nia, that's wonderful."

Nia laughed, "You must be really tired."

"I am."

"I'm going for a walk with Legolas, may I borrow your cloak?" Nia asked

Tara had already fallen asleep.

"I'm sure you won't mind." 

She went over to Tara's closet and opened the door. Nia grabbed the cloak and was about to close the door when something caught her eye.

"Hmm, what's this?" Nia asked aloud and turned the vial in her hand, "And what is Tara doing with it?"

Nia frowned and put the vial back in the closet.

She picked up a note that was set next to it.

"_Remember, we are going to Bree. Head that way after I get it. Do not stay for the party."_

"What's going on Tara?" she questioned her sleeping friend

Nia put the letter back in the closet and left Tara's room.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Nia was thinking about the letter and vial the entire time she was walking with Legolas.

On their way back, she finally said something about it.

"Legolas, something is going on with Tara." she said

He looked at her and nodded, waiting for Nia to continue.

"Earlier, when I went to borrow her cloak, I saw something strange in her closet." Nia informed

"What was it, a bowl of soup?" Legolas said and laughed

Nia, who would have normally found the remark funny, didn't laugh, "I'm serious Legolas, it was a vial of something, and a note. It said: "_Remember, we are going to Bree. Head that way after I get it. Do not stay for the party."  _Get what, I wonder."

"Now that you mention it, I noticed something strange too. This morning at breakfast, Tara was avoiding me." Legolas said

"But, Tara was in her room sleeping all morning. I thought she missed breakfast." Nia replied

"I'm sure it was her. She had her hair pulled back and was wearing a purple cloak with a strange emblem on the back. It was not something made in Mirkwood. That is why I noticed it." 

"Tara doesn't own a purple cloak. Only this green one and one that is dark blue." Nia informed

"Then I wonder who that was." Legolas said

"What did the emblem look like?" Nia asked

"There were two light purple hearts, embroidered together at the top, with their points facing outward. They were bordered by silver materiel. On each side of the hearts, there was twisted silver materiel. Within this materiel, there were two diamond-like gems on each side." Legolas informed

"You actually remembered all of that? Amazing. Do you know where something like that might have been made?" Nia asked

Legolas thought for a moment, "Bree. I saw it in a book not that long ago."

Nia frowned, "Just like that note said. Something really is going on. I wonder what, and why the party is involved."

"I think I have a idea of what. I wonder if I could make if to Bree and back before the party." Legolas said

Nia's eyes widened, "I want to come!"

"Nia-

"Please? I've never been to Bree before."

It's dangerous enough already. The people of Bree do not exactly welcome elves." Legolas informed

"I'll just follow you. Besides, I *do* know how to take care of myself." Nia protested

Legolas sighed, "Fine, you can come, but-

Nia squealed and kissed him before she ran off to start packing.

**********************************************

Tara woke up suddenly. She gasped and looked around her room. The nightmare that she had was horrible. Tara sighed.

No, Mera would get what she wanted, whatever that might be.

She glanced at her closet. The door was slightly ajar.

Tara's mouth fell open and she ran over to the closet. She flung open the door and noticed her missing cloak.

"Nia." she hissed 

Nia was the only one who would have borrowed something from her. Tara then noticed that the note was on the opposite side of the shelf that she had set it on.

Tara scowled darkly, "Why couldn't you mind your own business Nia?"

Someone would die at Elrond's party. The question is, who?

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

nienna-yavetil- lol Nienna is my friends elvish name. I bet she would like to be the Nienna in the story too. *I* would like to be the Nienna there. ^__^! Sorry can't tell you who is going die! __

Chtrin- Yep, Mera is involved. More than you think... ^__^!  PEOPLE ARE EVIL THAT FLAME STORIES! -.-!! 

I didn't even know there was Matrix fanfic but, I suppose there would be, every movie/book/game/tv show/whatever category I'm forgetting has fanfic.

AAAclub- Thanks, I'm glad you like it.

Elvenrarehunter- Thanks! I was worried people weren't going to like it!

Karvian- Yes, I like my crazy random story better too. LOL, This story has been bothering me for a wile now and I decided to put it on fanfic. I'm in 7th grade by the way. YAY! Thanks for putting me in your story! Yes Mera is very evil! 


	6. Of Mera and Tara

Of Rings and Thieves Chapter 6 

Nia and Legolas packed quickly and left. There was no time to waste. 

Nia left a note on her door, telling where she went. Her parents wouldn't be very happy. They didn't like her taking off on strange adventures, but what parent would? 

Legolas told Thranduil about the surprise trip. The king wasn't thrilled about the idea either, but he knew once Legolas made up his mind, it was hard to discourage him of the idea. 

Tara stalked over to Nia's room, intending to find out exactly what she knew. Stopped suddenly when she saw the note. 

"I'm going to Bree with Legolas, we promise to be back for the party. Love Nia" Tara read loud

Tara mumbled something and ran off down the hall.

Mera had to be informed. Right now!

However, she didn't know where to find her. She was somewhere in Mirkwood, but Tara had no clue where. Hopefully, she was close.

Suddenly, someone grabbed Tara and pulled her into a dark room. A candle was the only light.

They let go and shoved Tara into a chair.

Their long purple velvet cloak flew out behind them as they ran over to a desk in the corner.

"Talk." Mera hissed and pushed the hood of her cloak off her head

Tara was a bit surprised. Well, she did want to find Mera and she did find her.

Or Mera found her rather.

"I'm waiting!" Mera exclaimed when Tara didn't answer right away

Tara sighed. How did Mera find out something was wrong anyway?

"TARA! I'm not going to ask you again!" Mera yelled

"Nia found the vial…and the note you left me. She and Legolas are on their way to…Bree." Tara informed knowing she was in huge trouble

"WHAT!? HOW COULD YOU LET HER FIND OUT!?" Mera screamed

Tara sighed and shook her head.

Mera slammed her hands down and let her head fall to the desk, her long blond locks fell around her face, "I suppose it's my fault. Emmenna was going to kill you after you were caught listing to out plan. I felt bad for you and told her not to." Mera turned and glared at Tara, "I should have let her."

Tara didn't say anything. She was trying not to cry. Trying and failing.

Mera didn't bother to mention the Legolas saw her at breakfast earlier.

"Well, little sister, what do you have to say for yourself?" Mera asked

"I…I'm s-so sorry Mera. I didn't want her to find out!" Tara said crying

Mera narrowed her eyes, "In this case, sorry ISN'T GOOD ENOUGH!" She sighed screaming would help anything, "Fine Tara. You have messed up everything else you can't possibly mess this up…I want you to go to Bree and tell Emmenna what you did. If she kills you right then, it is your own fault! She should know what to do. I would go, but as much as I hate to admit it, you are the faster rider. You have to get there before Legolas and Nia."

Tara nodded and got up to leave.

"Oh and Tara?" Mera called sweetly

Tara stopped and turned to face her sister.

"This is your last chance." Mera said evilly

Tara sighed and quickly left. What on Middle Earth had happened to her sister?

After their parents died, Mera left Mirkwood and had supposedly been staying in Bree. So far no one in Mirkwood knew that Mera had returned except for Tara. She knew something wasn't right with her sister since she came back and Tara was determined to find out what.

That's how she got into this mess in the first place.

One on the ladies in Mirkwood took care of Tara and loved her like a daughter. No one, except possibly Thranduil, knew that Tara wasn't her real daughter.

All of this happened a long time ago when Legolas and Nia were to little to remember. Tara hardly remembered.

What Mera did in Bree was anyone's guess. How or where she lived was a mystery of its own that she would tell no one.

Tara wondered about this, she wondered how Mera met up with this Emmenna anyway. Tara wasn't looking forward to seeing her…Again.

She missed her parents terribly.

This brings up the question of how her parents died.

I do believe they were poisoned.

Mera frowned as she watched her sister ride off. She never thought about the about the dangers of sending Tara to Bree. Didn't think, or didn't care. Didn't care most likely. She use to care for Tara, she truly did. However, since her parents died things changed.

Bree had changed her. So did Emmenna. Mera also realized that she was not the involved with until it was too late. Mera knew very little about Emmenna and even less about what they planed to steal.

When Mera left for Bree, she would have been considered a teenager by elven standards. Emmenna was a bit older and had a small cottage in town.

They met in quite an abrupt way, but that's another story.

Someone is going to die at Elrond's party. The question is, who?

Oooh, who will die? I know!

Hehehe, yes I know, sorry it was so short, I hope the next chapter will be longer.


	7. Of Sleeping potions and New Plans

Of Rings and Thieves chapter 7

Lana laughed quietly. Even though Haldir asked her to the party, she still had to get revenge on her brother.

She filled a bucket with molasses and tied it above the entrance of their talan. Simple, yet effective. The next person to enter would get a sticky surprise.

Lana was sure it was going to be her brother. Too bad she was wrong.

She was waiting for almost an hour before the door opened and the bucket fell.

"LANAWEN!" her mother yelled and wiped some of the stickiness off of her face

Lana slowly looked around the corner.

"What were you trying to accomplish by doing that?! Now look at me! This was my new dress and now I'm gong to be late for my meeting with the Lady!" Her mother yelled

"Sorry Nanith. It wasn't meant for you." Lana said quietly hoping that her mother wouldn't forbid her from going to the party

"Wasn't meant for me? What exactly were you planning?"

"I-it was supposed to be for Endil." Lana said knowing that her mother would want to know why

"And _why_ did you want to spill stick goo on your brother?"

"Because…"

"Because why, Lana I am in no mood for games!"

Lana sighed, "He embarrassed me last night."

Her mother rolled her eyes, "Continue…"

Lana told the whole story.

"Didn't I tell you to stay in your room last night? If I remember correctly, and I do, you were supposed to stay in your room due to the laundry room incident." Her mother said when Lana had finished

"But Nanith! It wasn't my fault! I didn't mean to-

Her mother put up her hand demanding silence, "I don't wan to hear it Lana. You were warned. What did I tell you would happen if you pulled one more thing like this?"

"You said I couldn't go to the party, but-

"The punishment will still be put into effect. You remember that but you cannot remember to act properly. I'm sorry Lana but you leave me no choice."

"Yes Nanith." Lana said sadly

She knew better than to argue. That would only make things worse.

"Now clean up this mess and we will speak no more of it." With that said her mother turned and left

Lana sighed sadly and got a rag and bucket from the closet to clean up the mess.

She was upset but Lana was not one to be defeated so easily. As she cleaned, Lana began to for a plan.

Lana would go to that party. One way or another.

She was almost finished cleaning when she thought of something else.

He mother would be at the party. How was she going to avoid her mother all night?

Lana suddenly got another brilliant idea but it would require leaving right away if she was to be home by tonight.

When Lana got an idea, no matter how crazy, she would go with it and no one could change her mind.

She should have learned from the last time she went with the first thought that entered her mind.

Lana ran down the stairs of her talan and headed to the stables. She mounted her horse and headed out of the Golden Wood.

.......................................................................

Nevcawen smiled and shook the vial. She decided not to give it to Elrond just yet.

She would allow him to live…for now.

Nevcawen laughed at the thought. She like having all the power. A little too much.

She heard the sounds of hoof beats on the stone walkways leading up to house. She looked out of the window and saw two Elves with identical faces.

"Elrond's brats return." She said in a voice that was not her own

"Oh well, there are ways of taking care of them also."

Nevcawen took some dried flowers out of her desk drawer along with some spider venom. She put the flowers in a small wooden bowl and crushed them into a fine power. Then she slowly poured the venom into the bowl and mixed it up until the flowers dissolved.

The end result was a clear odorless sleeping potion.

She poured it into two vials and put a cork in them.

Nevcawen then mixed up an antidote and also put it into two vials with a darker colored cork.

Nevcawen put the vials in a small cabinet and locked the door.

..............................................................................

Legolas and Nia were almost out of Mirkwood. They were making good time and would hopefully be in Bree by the end of the week.

But things don't always go according to plan.

Everything looked fine but they couldn't shake off the feeling that someone or something was following them.

The clouds were darkening, a storm was coming.

A branch snapped and both of the jumped.

"Is it just me or does it feel like something is following us?" Nia asked

"You're right. I haven't seen anything but something feels wrong. Even the horses are uneasy." Legolas replied

It was quite. To quite even for darkness of the Mirkwood forest. There weren't any birds of the usual chatter of the animals.

Maybe it was because of the dark, eight-legged shadow looming a little to close to the horse's hind legs.

Someone is going to die at Elrond's party. The question is, who?

...............................................................

I am so sorry that I didn't update this one for a wile. I was really busy with the other story.

Shandrial- Yeah I used a name generator too. Barrow-downs. Hehehe I can't tell you whom it's going to be you just have to wait and find out! !

Rogue mystique- Thanks! I really like this story but my other one still has 1st priority. -! Ack! I invented a new one!

Crazy-haldir-fancier- Thanks! I love mystery stories!

funkychickenmuffin- yep! All questions will be answered soon!

Chtrin- It does seem like the parts is getting farther away doesn't it. Well, that's because it is! LOL !

Gilraen Galathil- Thanks! You will have to wait and see! -!


	8. Of Witches and Orcs

Of Rings and Thieves Chapter 8 

Lana stopped her horse outside a small wooden shack. On the porch of the weather worn house, there was a rocking chair swaying gently in the breeze. With their musical laughter, the wind chimes watched Lana as she approached the cottage. 

A great black cat stretched lazily over the seat of the rocking chair. The cat opened one orange eye as Lana neared the stairs. The old rickety stairs creaked as Lana climbed them. She lightly tapped on the old wooden door and waited for an answer. 

The door squeaked open and an old bent woman appeared. She was dressed in long black robes with lots of lace and glitter all over them. 

"What do you want?" she snapped, "I don't have time to- Lana pushed three gold coins into the witch's hand. "Oh! Come in dear." The witch's tone changed instantly 

She opened the door wider and let Lana inside. Lana stepped in and looked around. 

The back wall of the cottage was covered with shelves. On the shelves there were rows and rows of jars with many different flowers, plants and other various objects in them. 

Off to the left was a small fireplace with lit candles lining the mantle. To the right was the witch's bedroom. There was just a simple bed and a bedside table for furniture. 

"So, what can I get for you? A love potion or one for beauty? You hardly need a beauty potion dearest." The witch said, "In fact if I didn't know better I would say that you were one of those Elves."

"I take it not a lot of Elves come to you?" Lana asked not informing that she _was_ an elf

"No, they don't. I haven't had an Elf come to me for years and that was early in this age." The witch informed

"Oh really? What could an Elf want?" Lana asked curious

"It was quite odd really. She wanted a strong potion, one that would kill instantly. When I asked her what she wanted it for, she said she had business to take care of. It seemed that two Elves had done something to her and she wanted revenge." The witch informed, "Now, what will you be wanting dear?"

"A sleeping potion." Lana said

"All right. How long do you want the potion to last for?"

"Well…just for a night. 7 hours maybe?"

The witch went to work right away. She grabbed several jars and mixed some stuff together in a bowl. After a few minuets the witch put the mixture in a glass vial and shoved a cork in the top.

"I made it colorless so you can easily slip it into someone's drink. It will wear off in about 7 to 9 hours like you requested." The witch informed and put the vial into a green cloth bag

Lana thanked the witch, paid her and left.

She thought her plan would work without any problems. Lana would simply pour the sleeping potion in her mother's drink at the party and Lana wouldn't have to worry about her for the rest of the night.

Too bad the dosage of poison is different for Elves.

Tara was alone, alone and afraid.

She had stopped for the night, near the edge of the Mirkwood forest. She sat close to the small fire that she had built. Tara was really nervous, at any given moment; anything could run out of the woods and attack her.

Spiders, Orcs or anything else, Tara was closer to Dol Guldur, the dark tower, than she thought.

Tara sighed; she had never been to Bree before. She didn't really know how to get to Bree and she had no clue where to find Emmenna when she did get there. If she got there.

Tara sighed and leaned back against a tree. She pulled her knees up and rested her head against them. It was almost completely dark now, this did nothing for Tara except increase her fears.

Suddenly she heard a loud bellow of some sort.

Her head snapped up and she peered into the surrounding darkness.

Nothing…

Tara shifted uneasily, it suddenly became far to quite. She decided maybe it was best if she continued on.

Tara called for her horse.

"Mae? Where are you Mae?!"

Silence…

Tara stood up quickly. Her horse should have come. But she didn't.

Out of the corner of her eye she saw something move against the trees.

"Mae?" she whispered

There was no response except for a rustling noise and the occasional crackle of the wood on the fire.

Tara didn't know what to do.

She laughed at herself. She never knew what to do.

Tara couldn't run off through the wood. Whatever was out there would get her for sure then. She couldn't stay here either.

Tara heard her bellow again. This time it was closer. She had to decide what to do, now!

She looked left, then right, before she scrambled into the nearest tree.

Just in time. No sooner had she reached a safe spot, a small band of Orcs entered the clearing.

They sniffed around a bit and looked at their leader.

"There was one of them Elfs here." The leader said and leaned against the tree that Tara was in

Tara was afraid to breath. She prayed that the Orc wouldn't look up.

"Its still close, we would have seen it in the woods." The Orc said

The Orc leaned back and glanced up into the tree.

Tara sat perfectly still.

The Orc narrowed its eyes and sniffed, "There's something up there."

It growled and turned its full attention to the tree. The other Orcs were poking around the camp not really caring what their leader was doing.

Thunder rumbled and lightning flashed, soon after the rain started to pour.

When the lightning flashed the Orc instantly saw Tara and growled loudly alerting the others of his find.

Tara screamed and climber higher. Could Orcs climb tree? Tara didn't know.

"Come down pretty one!" an Orc called to her

"Yeah, come out of the rain!" another called

"I'll just come get you myself." The leader said

Tara whimpered, things were going from bad to worse and there was nothing she could do about it.

Tara looked down and saw one of the Orcs climbing the tree.

All she could do was sit and wait.

_There was nothing she could do…_

Nia sighed and pulled her cloak hood over her head. It had just started raining and she was almost completely soaked.

Nia hated storms like this. She had experienced more storms than she would have liked.

It was wet, cold and completely dark.

Legolas was…Nia looked around, where was he anyway?

"Legolas!?" Nia shouted over the rain

When there was no response and her horse was slipping on the muddy ground, Nia got off the horse.

She would just have to go look for Legolas.

Nia frowned when she landed in a mud puddle. She grabbed her horse's reins and walked back through the forest screaming for Legolas the whole time.

By now Nia was completely soaked, muddy and cold. Her dark brown hair was plastered to her face and cloak hood. Nia looked like a wet rug.

She was angry rather then scared. Nia was used to things like this.

"I hope the spiders don't like the rain." She said to her horse as the forest floor became even more of a mud puddle

Suddenly a flash of lightning pierced the sky and struck a tree not that far away from Nia.

Soon after she hear a horse whinny loudly.

"Come on Ella, Maybe that was Legolas' horse." Nia said and walked faster

When she got to the area where the lightning had hit the tree, Nia saw a cloaked figure crouched by the horse that was lying on the ground.

"Hello?" Nia called

"Nia?" they replied and got up

"Legolas! What happened? Where did you go? I though a spider ate you!" Nia said and hugged him

She looked over at the horse that was lying on the ground dead.

"Whose horse is that and what happened to it?" She asked

"When the lightning hit, the horse must have tripped over a tree root and broke its neck. At first I thought it was your horse." Legolas informed, "I was looking for you, somehow we must have gotten separated."

Nia nodded and looked at the horse again, "Poor creature…It looks familiar."

"I thought so too." Legolas said, "She had a saddle bag, I was waiting for you, so we could find out whose horse it was together."

"We should find somewhere dry first. I'm soaked!" Nia said

Legolas called his horse and they were just about to leave when they found out that the spiders of Mirkwood do in fact like the rain.

Someone was going to die at Elrond's party, the question was, who?

Yes I know it took me forever to update! I really wanted to. I just added a new twist to the story too. That's coming up in the next few chapters. !

I would wish I could respond to my wonderful reviewers, but I don't have enough time. : (

Next time I will though!


	9. Of Nazgul and Spiders

Of Rings and Thieves Chapter 9 

"Nevcawen?" Lord Elrond called to his maid

She appeared a few moments later, "Yes My Lord?"

Things were going smoothly now, with few knots in plans regarding the party. A messenger returned with a report that the Lothlorien invitations got there safe and sound. Elladan, Elrohir and their hunting party had returned and they were helping to get ready for the party.

Elrond smiled at Nevcawen, '_she seems happy today' _he thought.

"Would you please take this to the kitchen? It is the menu for the party." Elrond informed

"Of coarse." Nevcawen replied before she took the list and curtseyed politely

She smiled when she caught site of Vilya, Elrond's Elven ring of power.

_'There it is' _she thought. The small but powerful thing that so many were after, the ring that someone would die for.

Nevcawen pushed a lock of raven colored hair out of her face and headed to the kitchen.

The kitchen staff was already busy preparing. They were gathering basic baking essentials and going over lists and recipes.

Nevcawen looked at the menu. There were lots of things on it. Cakes, bread, fruit, cookies, various meats and wine.

Blood red wine, Nevcawen hoped. She thought that would be appropriate for the situation.

She set the list down on the counter and slowly walked away. Suddenly she had a sharp pain in her neck. Nevcawen stopped and rubbed it.

The pain was getting worse. Ever since that day last spring it hurt her everyday almost constantly. She couldn't remember why though. That day was a mystery to her.

All she remembered was, that morning she was outside brushing the horses. The horses were acting strange they were jumpy and nervous. Then suddenly she passed out and woke up outside close to her room.

What had really happened, she would never have guessed.

Something had attacked her, a great black shadow of Mordor.

A Nazgul, some called it. Nevcawen was lucky to be alive. Not many that encountered a Nazgul live to tell the tale. Unless the Nazgul did not mean to kill them that is…

Although Nevcawen didn't know it, she had been touched by darkness and would soon give in to it unless she learned to fight it.

The Nazgul in fact, had not intended to kill her. No, it needed her help. The Nazgul needed a minion to do its masters bidding.

The nameless one, the dark shadow, desired something and what he wanted. He got.

The Nazgul needed someone close to the Lord of Rivendell, someone who would not be expected or questioned. Someone who would bend easily to his will.

In all ways, thought the Nazgul, Nevcawen was the perfect choice.

So it took her. Just for the day, or she would have been missed. Lord Elrond's trusted maid was never late. No, just for the day was enough to make her a prisoner within herself.

The happy, joyful Elf maiden was gone. Dark were her thoughts and she was determined to complete her new masters plan. She willingly served Lord Elrond no more.

Nevcawen shook her head to clear her thoughts. Just trying to remember made her feel dizzy and sick. She silently walked back to her room. It was dark outside, dark and rainy. Soon now, it would be soon. The poison of the Nazgul was slowly seeping through her veins.

()()()()()()()()()()

Lana walked up the stairs of her Talan. She met up with her brother at the top.

"And where were you all day?" he asked her

"Out." She replied simply

"Out where Lana? Nanith was looking for you all day." Endil replied

"Oh! What does she want now!? She only punished me in the worst way possible this morning! I expect that she told you about it." Lana hissed

"She did. But you still didn't answer my question." Endil said

"I went out for a ride okay?!" Lana exclaimed, "Why is that so important to you? Must you know everything!?" 

Endil frowned, "I was just wondering because you are not usually gone that long! But, I am sorry that you have to miss the party. I know how much you were looking forward to it. It won't be the same without you."

Lana didn't reply but smiled to herself. She _was_ going to the party and no one was going to stop her.

Lana walked to her room, she wanted to change before she went to go see her mother. She would just fuss about Lana being messy and wet.

She changed quickly and headed back down stairs. Endil told her that their mother was working in the kitchen like she usually was at this time. Lana was supposed to be helping her but she tried to get out of it as much as possible.

Lana hated working in the kitchen. It was always crowded and hot, even in the middle of winter. It would be hot and crowded again tonight, here in mid-October.

She was actually hoping to see Haldir on her way. Lana had to tell him about her new plans on going to the party. Lana sighed and continued walking. Haldir wasn't around.

Lana wished that her father would get back from Harad. He wouldn't make her work in the kitchen. Lana sighed again. She started to wonder if he would ever come back. Three years ago he and some other elves from Lothlorien and Rivendell left to aid Gondor in their many wars with the Haradrim.

Lana entered the kitchen and grabbed her apron from the rack. She tied her hair back and was about to start her chores when her mother came over.

"Where were you today Lanawen? I was looking for you all over! I thought something happened to you!" she exclaimed

"I went out for a ride." Lana replied

"All day?! I needed you here Lana!" she said, "I can't do all this work by myself."

Her mother continued to lecture her as Lana started to sweep the floor.

()()()()()()()()()()

"Nia, don't move." Legolas whispered

Nia was standing right in front of a giant spider web that her foot happened to be caught in. A slight motion to her left had caused her to jump.

"Legolas, it's the spider." She whispered back

"No, actually it's a whole nest of spiders." Legolas said

"That makes me feel so much better!" Nia hissed quietly

"Can you cut yourself free?" Legolas asked

"Yes, but won't they feel the disturbance in their web?" Nia asked

"I think they are sleeping, but be careful anyway." Legolas replied

Nia took a dagger from her boot and began to saw at the web. She was almost free when she noticed eight red glowing eyes staring at her.

The spider squawked quietly and started crawling towards her.

Nia sawed at the web faster. The spider was almost to her when Legolas shot an arrow at it, piercing the spider's heart.

The spider shrieked and fell dead.

The noise aroused the other spiders in the nest and they started to swarm.

Nia had made the final cut on the web only to realize that her other foot and arm were now stuck. She spiders were quickly advancing on her. Nia knew that she wouldn't have enough time to free herself again even with Legolas shooting spiders left and right.

Nia was so involved in trying to get out of the death trap that she didn't she the huge spider creeping up behind her.

"Nia! To your left!" Legolas shouted in warning

She spun sideways just in time to see the spider open its mouth and show its fangs. Nia screamed and stabbed the spider's stomach with the dagger that she was using to cut the web. The spider limped to the side and died soon after.

Nia looked around for something that might help her to cut the web. She found nothing and was pulling furiously to get the web off of her when Legolas grabbed her and pulled her backwards. This was enough to break the web just as one of the spiders pounced.

Legolas and Nia quickly ran to their horses and rode away quickly.

"Damn spider web." Nia cursed

The rain still continued, now harder than ever. Both Legolas and Nia were soaked and covered with bits of spider web.

Someone is going to die at Elrond party the question is, who?   


	10. Of Secretes and Lies

Of Rings and Thieves Chapter 10 

Tara rested her head against the tree that she was tied to and cried. 

What was she to do now? She couldn't escape, there were to many orcs.

There was nothing she could do. Tara felt like a failure.

Even if she did escape, where would she go? She couldn't go home. Mera would kill her. Sure there were lots o places on Middle Earth for her to go but Tara wasn't the adventurous type. Actually this was her first time that she was away from Mirkwood on her own.

Tara didn't like to explore and such. She was happy staying at home.

She was nothing like her best friend Nia.

Nia loved adventure and exploring, she tried to get away from Mirkwood any chance that she got. She wasn't afraid to try new things and often went gallivanting all over Middle Earth with Legolas.

Tara closed her eyes and sighed…Legolas.

She would never admit it to anyone ever but the truth was, Tara loved him with all her heart and soul. Ever since they first met Tara knew it was love at first site. For her part anyway.

Legolas however, loved Nia. He always had and always will.

Tara shook her head and cried harder. Nia was her best friend but Tara envied her.

"Nia is so lucky." Tara mumbled, "And me? I'm just a worthless speck that can't do anything right and I'm probably going to be eaten by orcs."

The orcs weren't bothering her for the moment. They were probably scheming about what they were going to do with her.

Tara didn't really care though. Her life was already messed up enough. She wondered what everyone one that she knew was doing right now.

"Probably not getting soaked my the rain." Tara whispered sarcastically as the rain continued to pour

Mera was probably scheming, Nia and Legolas were probably on their way to Bree about to ruin her life even more and what of her poor horse?

What happened to Mae anyway? At the thought Tara started crying again.

"Hey quit your wining!" the lead orc said

"Why are you crying sweet thing?" another orc sneered, "We will fix you."

"Thaur waur yrch!" Tara hissed at the orc abominable dirty orcs

Naturally, the orc got mad even though it had no idea what Tara had said. The orc jumped at her and pressed a blade to her neck.

"Watch your tongue little witch!" the orc said

It slowly backed away from her and took the blade from her neck.

Tara wished that she were anywhere else in the world but here.

()()()()()()()()

Nia dismounted her horse and landed in a mud puddle.

"That is the second time I stepped in a mud puddle in less than five hours!" she growled

Her black riding outfit was covered with mud up to her knees.

Legolas laughed.

Nia narrowed her eyes and scraped some mud off of her clothes. She walked over to Legolas and smiled sweetly. Then she reached up and smeared the mud across his face.

"Nia!" Legolas exclaimed and moved away from her

Then he got an idea; Legolas pushed Nia backwards into the puddle of mud.

Now Nia had mud all the way up her back and in her already wet hair.

Nia growled as low as she could and cursed in every language that she knew. When she finally stopped this, Nia burst out laughing. Legolas continued to laugh and offered her a hand up.

Nia grabbed his hand and pulled him into the puddle with her.

Legolas frowned, "Now its not funny."

"Well, you obviously thought it was funny when you pushed me into it." Nia said with a smile

Nia calmly got out of the puddle and grabbed a blanket that she had in her saddlebag. Then she entered the small cave that they planed to stay in for the night.

Legolas followed her soon after.

Inside Nia was sitting on the blanket with the mysterious in front of her. She lit several candles the she brought. Legolas sat down next to her.

"Ready?" He asked

"As ready as ever I suppose." Nia replied, "I'm just afraid of what we will find."

Legolas held Nia hand and with his other hand he opened the saddlebag and felt around.

His hand closed over a small circular object and he carefully pulled it out of the bag.

It was a little glass vial with some unknown substance in it. Attached to the vial was a note.

Nia stiffened and inhaled sharply. She knew exactly what the note said.

"Remember, we are in Bree. Head that way after Mera gets it. Do not stay for the party." Nia quoted as Legolas read it aloud

"This is Tara's, isn't it?" Legolas asked her

Nia closed her eyes and nodded. Them she grabbed the saddlebag and turned it upside down. She shook it until nothing else fell out.

Some food, a change of clothes, a bit of money, a different cloak with the strange emblem, a blanket and two books also bearing the emblem was what they found.

Legolas picked up the two books.

"What are they?" Nia asked impatiently as Legolas looked them over

The small black, leather bound books with the purple hearts emblem held many secretes.

"Its her diaries." Legolas informed, "There is only one thing that worries me about this."

"What?" Nia asked

"Well, we found Tara's things and her horse but we didn't find her."

Nia frowned, "I know and I don't like it. Any of it. Something is defiantly going on here. Maybe the books will help. Why are there two of them?"

"This one is older. It may be one of her first diaries. The first entry was written when Tara would have been really young." Legolas said and gave the book to Nia

"It feels odd reading someone's diary, but I suppose we should. Okay…Wow. The fist entry is about us." Nia said surprised

The entry was dated 1020TA. Tara, Legolas and Nia would have been around seven at the time.

Nia started reading aloud…

_"Gwirith enchui 1020TA, April 6th This has been an exciting week. I actually found someone who I want for a friend. Her name is Nienna. She came Mirkwood earlier this week. Someone told me that the king's army found her while they were on an orc raid. She was one of the few survivors. Her parents are dead. Just like mine. _

__

_I can tell that she is sad. She seems really nice though. The Prince likes her. He and Nienna are already best friends. He even gave her a nickname; Nia. I wish I had an interesting nickname. I'm just Tara and that's because no one wants to say Atarawen all the time. I wish The Prince would pay more attention to me. He probably never will though. I've made up my mind. I'm going to talk to Nienna tomorrow. Well, I have to stop writing now." _

After Nia finished reading, she and Legolas sat in silence for a moment.

Already something uncovered, past resurfaced and new questions to be asked.

"But, I thought Tara's mother was alive." Nia said confused

"I didn't pay attention to her? I never really thought about it. Did I ignore her?" Legolas wondered

Nia sighed, "Lets just read another one."

They looked through the books until they found one that interested them. Nia again read it aloud.

_"Narwain canthui 1027TA, January 4th_

_She's back again. I wish she would go away though. I hate her so much. Mera thinks because she is older that she can tell me what to do. What happened to her? What happened to the sister I thought I knew?_

_Ever since she went to Bree after out parents died, she has been acting so crazy! Its like she is completely different person. I don't think I know her anymore. _

_Would you ever believe that Mera locked me in my room so that she could go to the Ball tonight in my place? Of all the Balls why did it have to be this one!? This is the only one that I can remember that Legolas asked me to go with him instead of Nia. But now I can't even go! Mera is lucky that we look enough alike so that she can get away with this._

_I want to scream until someone comes and lets me out, but I can't. Not if I value my life anyway. That's what she said. I wonder when she will leave this time. I hope it's soon. I always dread her comings; I can never tell what she is going to do next. The worst thing that she ever did to me was break my arm for asking why she had changed. I fear it will get worse though. I wish my sister would just go away."_

Nia stopped reading. Again she was shocked and confused.

"Tara has a sister!? I never knew that!" Nia exclaimed

Legolas remained silent however. He stayed this way for a few moments, thinking.

"Do you remember when I told you that Tara was acting strange and avoiding me that one morning?" Legolas asked

"The day she was wearing that cloak with the with the same emblem that's on the diaries?" Nia said

"Yes, we concluded that it couldn't have been her because she didn't have a cloak like that and you said that she was in her room sleeping. That must have been Tara's sister." Legolas said

"So much that doesn't make sense." Nia sighed

()()()()()()()()()

The truth is revealed! Kinda! (Laughs evilly)


	11. Of Love and Plots

Of Rings and Thieves Chapter 11

Nia looked through more diary entries. She didn't see anymore on Mera just then, but one of another type caught her eye. She read it quickly and sighed.

"What is it?" Legolas asked while looking through the other book

"You should read it. It's about you." Nia said and gave the book to him

Legolas took it and read silently.

_"Hithui nedui 2077TA November 9th_

_I've never told anybody what I'm about to write and I don't plan to. Ever. I don't know how to write it any other way than this, so I must say now that I am in love with Legolas. I suppose I always have been and always will be no matter what. He doesn't love me though. Isn't that always the problem? No, He loves Nia. He even told me that on more that one occasion._

_{How many times have you told me you love her  
As many times as I've wanted to tell you the truth  
How long have I stood here beside you…}_

_I always knew that I suppose. I'm never lucky enough to have anything I want. Not in anything or with anyone. Someone else always gets it if they want it or not. Why can't something go my way just once? I wish that I didn't love Legolas but I can't help it. I just do. I suppose you can't choose who you fall in love with. See? Not even that goes my way._

There were places that were slightly bumped up and the ink was smeared as if by teardrops.

_I don't know what I'm going to do. I wonder sometimes if I should just run away. No, I always turn away from that thought. I may end up like Mera if I do that. I wonder where Mera is? I haven't seen her for years. I don't care though. I don't care about anything except for Legolas."_

Nia sighed, "What happened to her? I thought she was happy. At least I thought so."

Legolas sighed, "How am I suppose to respond to that? I had no idea that she…loved me."

"I don't think that I want to read anymore." Nia said and closed the book

But Legolas already had the other diary open to a page close to the back of the book.

"Just read this one." He said and pushed the book to her

Nia sighed, "Alright…wait, this was written last month."

Legolas nodded, "Exactly."

Nia looked at him, confused but started to read anyway… 

_"Ivanneth paenui, 2868TA September 10th_

_I'm in trouble. Big trouble and of course its because of Mera. It all started last night after Mera left my room. She was acting strange so I decided to follow her._

_I shouldn't have. I REALLY shouldn't have. I may regret this for the rest of my life. _

_She went to the cellar of the palace. She was meeting with 3 other people. I listened from the stairs and found out that their names were Telnar, Vocoyen, and Emmenna. They were planning something awful by the sounds of it. The plan was to kill Lord Elrond and take his ring. Apparently it is powerful and they think it will bring them riches and power. They also planed to kill the other important rulers of the Elven realms at the party in Rivendell at the end of this month. Lady Galadriel, Lord Celeborn, Lord Elrond's sons, King Thranduil and Prince Legolas, all of them were to be poisoned. I don't know what they think killing them will accomplish._

_I knew that my sister was crazy but not insanely evil! That's when I made my huge mistake. I gasped softly. I instantly knew that would be my undoing._

_At first I thought no one had noticed because they continued talking but then Emmenna suddenly stopped in the middle of her sentence and turned around sharply. She stalked over to the stairs and before I could get away she grabbed a handful of my hair and roughly dragged me down the stairs. She dragged be over to where my sister and Emmenna's accomplices were. _

_Mera slapped and cursed me at told me I should have stayed out of her business. Just for a second I thought I saw sadness and regret in her eyes but as soon as it came it passed._

_Emmenna was less kind, Again she grabbed my hair and held a dagger to my through. She said the eavesdropping was not a crime she could easily forgive and that she I would remember this permanently in death. _

_She was just about to kill me when to my surprise Mera stopped her. She said I would be helpful to the plan. Emmenna hated the idea but agreed only because they needed someone else in on it. To be sure that that I wouldn't tell anyone she made me swear to secrecy. To remind me that I couldn't tell a soul, she carved a double heart symbol on my arm, with her dagger. I don't think I have ever experienced that much pain in my life. Emmenna said that the dagger was cursed and the mark wouldn't spot hurting until I completed my task. When I asked what this was, Emmenna said that I would find out soon. _

_Mera then took me back to my room. She didn't say a word to me; she just looked at me and shook her head. Then before she left she rolled up the sleeve of her dress and showed me that she had a mark almost identical to the one I had just gotten. I wondered about this but I didn't dare to ask. Mera lingered a second before she disappeared down the hallway. Her silence is worse than her yelling."    _

_  
 _"So, that's what's going on. Dear Valar what are we going to do?" Nia mumbled__

"At least we know what we have to stop." Legolas said

Nia shook her head but then she suddenly remembered something.

"The hearts! Tara wrote that Emmenna scared her with the symbol of double hearts."

Nia turned the diary over to the front cover, "That's the same symbol that Tara is talking about."

"Emmenna. That is probably her sign and that is how we find her." Legolas said

Nia opened the diary again and turned to the later entry.

"I thought you didn't want to read anymore." Legolas said

"Well, now I have a sure reason." Nia replied as she found what she was looking for

_"Narbeleth Tolothen 2868TA October 8th_

_I cry as I write this. I have gotten into more trouble than I have ever thought possible. This morning started out fine. I even laughed. I have not laughed in a long time. _

_Nia had a cat in the palace again. She knows she not suppose to, but she keeps brining the creatures into the palace anyway. Nia was coming back from the kitchen with a bowl of soup; she must not have been paying attention because there was a meow, a crash and many gasps. Nia had spilt her soup on Legolas. Apparently he had been in a meeting with the king and some other nobles of Mirkwood._

_She gasped loudly and ran off to her room. Legolas wasn't mad. Actually, he thought it was funny. I don't think anyone else thought so though._

_Later he brought the cat to her room and asked her to go to the party with him. It was after he left that I remember that I had a meeting with my sister._

_Today was the day when I would find out who Emmenna wanted me to poison. I met with Mera in the gardens, she was angry and bitter as always. We 'talked' a while and she gave me a vial. Then I realized whom I was supposed to poison. Legolas._

_Mera said it wouldn't kill him right away and that she had an antidote that she would give him, if Lord Elrond gave her what she wanted. His ring._

_What if Elrond didn't give her the ring? Legolas was die and it would be my fault. I could not; I would not live with that! I would rather die myself that kill the one I love._

_She also told me to kill Nia. Mera said she would just get in the way and wreck all the plans._

_ My only two friends dead, I cannot even think of that. I begged Mera to at least let Nia live. I was shocked and relieved when she said that I didn't have to._

_It didn't help much though. I still have to poison Legolas."_

Legolas blinked, "Well, that explains a lot."

He picked up the vial from the spot on the ground where it had been set.

"I glad we found out about this now. Do you think that she will go through with it?" he asked

"I don't know. Tara never seemed like the type. Maybe there is another entry." Nia replied and again turned through the pages, "Its like she lived to lives. I wish she had told me about it. I more confused now than I was to start with. S- ah, I thought there would be one more."

_"Narbeleth Nedrui 2868TA October 9th_

_You just had to find out didn't you Nia. You just couldn't mind your own business and leave my life alone. Now you probably will have to die. Emmenna will be VERY angry and now I have to go to Bree! I don't know how to get there and I don't know how to find Emmenna IF I get there._

_I bet you will tell Legolas and you two will take off on another one of your adventures and try to get to Bree before I do._

_Naturally, Mera wasn't happy. She yelled and screamed and cursed at me for letting someone find out. I don't know why she seems to express more hate towards you, than most people._

_Probably because the prince loves you, everyone is jealous me included. The other Ladies talk a lot about you. They pick out every flaw and reason why you shouldn't be with Legolas. Me? I don't agree with them. No matter how much I hate to admit it, you two are perfect for each other. Perfect. How I hate that word! Nothing is perfect I suppose. But it can be close, so close._

_Now, I have to pack for the long trip to Bree."_

"She is trying to get to Bree too. I wonder what happened to her." Legolas said

"I don't know. I'm worried about her. We found her dead horse but no sign of her. Do you think we should go back and look for her?" Nia asked

Legolas nodded, "Yes, I think we should. She may have gotten into trouble with spiders or orcs. Besides, she couldn't have gotten that far without a horse."

"What happened to you Tara?" Nia mused __


	12. Of Fights and Broken Friendships

Of Rings and Thieves Chapter 12 

()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Tara woke up suddenly; she thought that someone was calling her name.

She sighed loudly; she must have been hearing things.

It was early morning and the orcs were still asleep. They looked as if they were just thrown onto the ground in total disarray. Even the ones that were assigned to guard her had dosed off several hours ago.

Wait, there it was again. Someone _was _calling her.

Tara looked around but didn't see anyone. Then, a small twig fell from the tree above her. Tara looked up, there she saw the last person in the world that she would have ever expected to see at that moment. Nia.

'What was she doing her? Shouldn't she be long gone?' Tara wondered

Nia and Tara stared at each other for a moment before Nia began to silently climb down the tree.

When Nia reached the bottom she soundlessly walked passed the orcs. Without a word to Tara she carefully cut the ropes that bound her to the tree.

Tara started to say something but Nia quickly held a finger to her lips indicating silence. Tara got up and brushed herself off, by then Nia was already half way across the orc camp.

Tara's dress scuffed softly against the ground as she hurried to catch up with Nia. In her haste she accidentally knocked into one of the orcs. Tara held her breath as the orc rolled over to face her. Its orangey-red eyes opened in surprise, the orc was just about to yell in warning to the others when there was a soft thunking noise.

The orc gurgled and rolled over onto its stomach. Tara saw the shaft of an arrow imbedded in the orc's back. She looked over at Nia who was tightly clutching her bow and frowning.

Tara nodded in thanks and carefully continued onward.

When they were finally away from the orc camp, Nia turned and walked in silence back to the place where Legolas was waiting for them. It wasn't far but to Nia the time seemed to drag on. Every so often she would look back at Tara and sigh sadly.

Tara noticed and wondered about this. What could possibility make Nia look so upset? Tara was clueless and would remain this way for only a while longer.

Nia could see the small clearing up ahead where she and Legolas had stopped. Again she looked back at Tara before she entered the area and sat down on a rock across from the one where Legolas sat. He was holding the saddlebag and looking intently at Tara.

Tara stood there suddenly uncomfortable.

'_Something is wrong. I can feel it.' _She thought

There was an awkward silence between the three of them until Tara decided to say something.

"Well, thank you for saving me. I-

"This is yours." Legolas said and tossed her the saddlebag

Tara caught it as the bag came flying at her. She looked at Legolas, then at Nia and frowned.

They knew. They knew everything.

"Thank-you." She said quietly and sat down on a rock away from Legolas and Nia

"Is there something you want to tell us, Tara?" Nia asked and crossed her arms

"No, is there something you want to tell me, Nia?" Tara replied

"Why would there be anything to tell you?" Nia hissed

"Oh, I don't know. Maybe why you and Legolas are out here?" Tara asked sarcastically

"We suddenly decided to go on an adventure, but then again I could ask you the same question." Nia replied

"That's just what I'm doing." Tara said flatly

"Funny, you never seemed like the adventurous type." Nia said sarcastically

"Well, you can learn something new about people every day." Tara said with a smile

"You would be surprised." Nia hissed

"Yes Nia you can, and you did. Didn't you?" Tara asked annoyed, "Lean things about me, I mean?"

Nia nodded, "I did. I also learned a lot of other things too."

Tara stood up, "What else Nia?! Care to enlighten me!?"

There was a bit about sisters and parents. A great deal about love, and oh yes…Rings, thieves, lies, poison, secrets, evil plot and murder!!" Nia screamed and stood quickly

Now you know why you shouldn't read other people's diaries! That was none of your business!" Tara yelled back

"None of my business!? I was mentioned in it! My death, as well as Legolas' was plotted and you say that's none of my business!" Nia exclaimed

"Those were personal thoughts! No one was supposed to read it!" Tara exclaimed

"Apparently so! I can't believe you!" Nia screamed, "You and that crazy sister of yours are planning the death of every Elven ruler in Middle Earth, even Legolas who you claim to love in that twisted mind of yours!"

"Stop it Nia." Tara said, "You don't know what you are taking about. I thought that my 'best friend' would be more understanding."

"Understanding!? I understand perfectly! Someone is going to die at Lord Elrond's party and I am NOT going to let that happen!" Nia promised

Tara narrowed her eyes, "I should have let Mera kill you."

The second that Tara said that, she regretted it. That was almost exactly what Mera had said to her…Tara screamed in frustration and stalked off into the woods.

Nia stared in shock for several seconds before she growled and sat back down on the rock in a huff.

"Are you quite finished?" Legolas asked

He had been watching the whole exchange in silence.

Nia glared in response.

"I guess that's a no." Legolas said

"Do you think that she will come back?" Nia asked and sighed heavily she had just destroyed the longest friendship that she had with anyone. Besides Legolas, of course.

"Probably, where else would she go?" Legolas replied

"We did remember to take the vial out of the saddlebag before we gave it back to her, didn't we?" Nia asked in sudden alarm

Legolas took the vial out of a small pocket in his shirt and held it up.

"It's odd," Legolas said, "In a way I'm looking at my own death."

Nia rolled her eyes, "You are _not_ helping."

"I wasn't trying too." Legolas replied with a smile

Nia couldn't help it. She smiled too.

"I'm glad we found out about this before the party." She said

"We still have to get to Bree." Legolas said, "But what should we do about Tara?"

"I don't know." Nia mumbled

Tara would be back, for she had nowhere else to go at the moment. She was still planning on going to Bree too and as Nia promised not to let her go through with her plans, Tara promised not to let Nia stop her. Her best friend had suddenly become her worst enemy.

Tara had suddenly gotten a new breath of air. She was scared and weak no longer. She was Atarawen Merilvor and no one would stop her.

()()()()()()()()()()()()

She walked down the streets of Bree with a long black cloak hiding her face. She stopped and stole an apple from a street vender before she continued her long lonely walk down the narrow cobblestone path.

Children were playing in the streets with their toys and games. She looked at them with an empty expression, void of any emotions whatsoever. She could not afford to feel anything anymore, except maybe for anger.

She passed several hobbits and quite a few humans. They were going about there business of selling and buying things. They stopped and looked at her as she passed. Quite a few of them stopped and whispered something into the ear of another about the strange woman that lurked in Bree.

She kept her head straight and didn't bother to look at them as she passed even though she heard every one of their cruel words. She would never admit it, but those things the people said hurt her bad.

"Pathetic mortals." She hissed as she turned a corner and walked down a long ally where two beings waited at the other end for her.

She wiped the tears from her eyes in disgust and approached them.

"What do you want Emmenna? We can't keep meeting like this. I have stuff to do and-

"Shut up Vocoyen." Emmenna hissed, "I am not in a good mood today."

"When are you ever in a good mood?" Telnar asked

"Never. So do not annoy me. What I wanted to say was, I have bad news." Emmenna said surprisingly calm as she shook the cloak hood off her head

Her dark blond hair fanned out around her face. She pushed some of the stray hairs out of her face before she continued.

"I just received word from Mera. Its seems someone else found out about our plan and they are on their way to Bree." Emmenna said

"Who found out about it?" Vocoyen asked

Emmenna scowled, "The Prince of Mirkwood and some girl named Nia!"

"Well, what do you want us to do about it?" Telnar asked and leaned against the hard stone wall of the ally

"GO FIND THEM!" Emmenna exploded, "Bring them here alive and well. I do not want them harmed…yet. If you kill them I swear-"

"I'm not worried about killing them Em, we won't, but I'm worried about them killing us." Telnar said, "I used to live there, remember? I know of them and they are two of the best warriors that Mirkwood has."

Emmenna crossed her arms and raised an eyebrow, "So?"

"Em, how do you expect us to-

"That's why you sneak up on them!" Emmenna yelled

"Easier said than done." Telnar replied

"Just do it! I not that hard! You make it sound like I asked you to slay a Balrog and bring it to me on a sliver platter!" Emmenna exclaimed

"You just about did! Upset them and I'm sure they will show you the temper of five Balrogs!" Telnar insisted

Emmenna sighed and rubbed her eyes.

"Just go now before you make me even more angry and I'll show you the temper of ten Balrogs! NOW GO!" Emmenna yelled and pushed Telnar and Vocoyen away from her

They sighed and quickly walked off. There was no use arguing with her. The two knew that they would never win.

Emmenna watched them leave before she put her cloak hood back up and walked out of the ally. This Nienna that Telnar mentioned interested her and Emmenna wanted to meet her.

Yes, and Emmenna would meet her, just not in the way she would have hoped.

Someone was going to Die at Elrond's party the question is, who?


End file.
